Férias no Santuário
by Amakata Rei
Summary: Quando a deusa sai, os cavaleiros fazem a festa. Convidados inesperados, dourados em guerra por espaço, jogatina e churras são só algumas das coisas possíveis durante uma visita especial. [os anos passam, mas continuo péssima nos resumos] [YAOI] [sequência de Uma estranha no ninho]


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Cia Ltda. Eu só pego os personagens emprestados, de vez em nunca, para cometer atrocidades e acalmar minha mente insana.

 **Nota:** Esta fanfic é uma "continuação independente" de Uma estranha no ninho, também de minha autoria. Ou seja, caso se interesse em ler a referida fic, fique à vontade e divirta-se. Do contrário, não se preocupe: não pretendo deixar pontas soltas para quem começar a partir desta.  
Vale informar/lembrar que a Sophie é uma personagem minha criada especialmente para essas duas fanfics.

Se ainda pretende seguir adiante a partir daqui, obrigada e boa leitura! :) Ah! _Reviews_ fazem bem. XD

 **Férias no Santuário**

 **Capítulo I: Mesmo cenário, muitas mudanças**

Os cabelos de ambos, ruivos e loiros, respectivamente, reluziam sob o sol de Atenas e esvoaçavam com o vento que os alcançava de frente conforme subiam as escadas que levavam à entrada das Doze Casas. Despojados, com roupas casuais e usando óculos escuros, eles conversavam animadamente sobre o trajeto até ali. Estavam alcançando os degraus que levavam à Casa de Áries quando ouviram vozes ainda mais empolgadas que as próprias.

– Mais quatro é sacanagem! Vocês só podem estar brincando com a minha cara!

– Aceita que dói menos, meu amigo.

– É minha vez, certo?

– Não, apressado! Já ouviu dizer que quem tem pressa come cru?

– Hahaha conheço algumas pessoas que devem comer cru direto neste Santuário. Sem intenção de qualquer trocadilho, viu?

Risadas explodiram, e o loiro levou a mão à testa. Aquela bagunça ainda estava rolando? Engraçado que ninguém inventava esses eventos quando ele estava entediado, com seu amante ausente do templo etc.

Antes que piadas de mau gosto começassem a rolar, ele apressou o passo escadas acima. As conversas paralelas ainda seguiam de forma empolgada, até que eles se deram conta dos dois parados ali. Então, todos pareceram interromper seus movimentos. A pausa breve pareceu longa, até que um dos presentes exclamou:

– Santa Atena! Vocês não me contaram que o Milo havia trocado o Camus por uma mulher parecida com ele!

Novamente, risadas explodiram.

– Áries, meu caro, vá para casa que você está bêbado.

– Eu perdoei que você tenha me trapaceado na partida anterior, mas não vou perdoar esse insulto, Leão. – Aiolia tentou objetar, mas foi silenciado pelo interlocutor. – Estou absolutamente sóbrio! Podem esclarecer já o que é _aquilo_?

Ele apontou em direção aos recém-chegados, que tinham um ar de perplexidade diante do diálogo. Soltando um suspiro, um dos participantes da conversa disse:

– "Aquilo", ou melhor, "aquela" é a filha de Camus, meu amigo. E é evidente que nosso amigo Escorpião não trocou o cavaleiro de Aquário por ninguém. Você ficou tão absorto pelo jogo que não prestou atenção nas novidades que Shaka nos contou quando passou por aqui. A propósito, Uno!

Encerrando seu comentário, o cavaleiro apoiou uma das cartas que tinha em mãos sobre o monte que estava no chão onde ele, o antigo cavaleiro de Áries, o de Leão, o de Touro e o de Câncer estavam sentados. Ao gesto, todos os que estavam sentados ao seu redor protestaram.

– Eu disse para você ficar de olho nele, Deba! Esse velho ainda vai ganhar o jogo de novo.

– Isso é trapaça! Ultrajante!

– Boa tarde para vocês também, pessoal. – disse o loiro, enfim rompendo seu silêncio e erguendo os óculos escuros. – Acho que não custa darem uma trégua nesse jogo e dizerem olá para a minha enteada, né?

Tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, a mulher também tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu para a roda de cavaleiros.

– _Bonjour!_ Estou muito feliz em revê-los! – disse, apesar da pouca ou nenhuma familiaridade com alguns dos guerreiros presentes. – Espero não atrapalhar durante esta estadia no Santuário.

– Ora, ora, então quer dizer que já assumiu a paternidade também, Milo? – disse Aldebaran, rindo. – Eis uma mudança agradável. Bem-vinda de volta, Sophie!

Com um sorriso simpático, o taurino levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a moça, que a apertou.

Como se tivessem recuperado os bons modos enfim, os demais também se levantaram e a cumprimentaram. Aiolia fez uma reverência, tentando ser galante e tirar a impressão de leão feroz e cruel que transmitira na última visita da jovem. Máscara não fez questão de mudar a má impressão, e apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela. Por fim, os cavaleiros de Libra e Áries se aproximaram. Sophie estendeu a mão, fitando-os com ar curioso. Havia algo de familiar em um deles, mas não conseguia definir bem o quê.

– Prazer, Sophie. Não nos conhecemos na sua última visita, mas ouvi falar de você e imagino que tenha ouvido falar vagamente sobre mim. Sou Dohko, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

Lembrando-se das histórias que ela ouvira do pai e de Aiolos, em sua visita prévia ao Santuário, Sophie ficou bastante surpresa. Imaginara o libriano completamente diferente – mais velho, para começo de história. Disfarçando um pouco sua curiosidade, respondeu:

– O prazer é meu. Estou muito contente em ter vindo numa ocasião dessas, em que posso conhecer os defensores do Santuário que não conheci da última vez. Bem que você disse que eu teria várias surpresas, Milo.

Ela trocou um sorriso com o escorpiano, ao que alguns dos cavaleiros ali observaram com espanto.

Pigarreando, o ariano afastou Dohko gentilmente com um toque no ombro, e disse:

– Encantado em conhecê-la, Sophie. Tenho certeza que deve ter ouvido falar de mim também. – riu. – Sou o lendário mestre do Santuário e defensor da Casa de Áries.

Ao ver que ela arqueava uma sobrancelha, com ar de dúvida, completou:

– Meu nome é Shion, sou também mestre do Mu.

Ela entendeu então o que fazia dele tão familiar. As pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas eram bem parecidas com as de seu pupilo. Fascinada pela imponência do cavaleiro, respondeu:

– Oh! _Enchantée, monsieur_ Shion! – fez uma reverência, ao que Dohko discretamente torceu o nariz.

– Pronto, agora que todos estão devidamente apresentados e reapresentados, podemos prosseguir, certo? Camus nos aguarda ansiosamente.

Dohko riu.

– Milo, eu diria que seu parceiro já está bem cheio de distrações. Mas há sempre espaço para mais companhia, certo?

Milo fechou o semblante no mesmo momento, sem entender o que o libriano queria dizer com aquilo, mas já incomodado com o que quer que pudesse ser. Parecendo notar isso, Sophie segurou a mão dele e disse gentilmente:

– Vamos em frente, então, Milo. Nós de certo estamos ansiosos por ver o _papa_ , _non_?

Ela basicamente o puxou adiante. Um pouco relutante, tentando ainda processar as palavras de Libra, Milo acompanhou. Antes que se afastassem do grupo, disse:

– Reservem uma partida para mim, viu?

Diante dessas palavras, os cavaleiros rapidamente voltaram a se sentar. Aquela rodada ainda prometia muitas reviravoltas.

– Eu estava prestes a fazer uno também! Alguém trapaceou de novo enquanto conversávamos com eles. E, a propósito, eu não roubei o jogo em momento algum!

Milo e Sophie ouviram Aiolia exclamar, enquanto se afastavam.

– Você deveria prestar mais atenção às suas cartas, então, Leão. – replicou Shion, com um sorriso. – E que vença o melhor!

oOo

Eles já estavam no centro da Casa de Touro quando ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Apesar de ter estado com Escorpião poucas vezes, agora já o conhecia suficientemente bem para reconhecer a carranca de ciúmes que ele ostentava.

– _Tu sais_... Às vezes eu acho que você ainda não conhece o _papa_ direito, Milo.

Milo ainda deu uns três passos adiante antes de parar e encará-la. Sophie quase riu ao lembrar-se de como aquela beleza dele, a expressividade daqueles olhos azuis a haviam feito viver uma paixonite platônica em sua visita anterior ao Santuário. Apaixonada pelo parceiro de seu pai, quem diria, han? Ainda bem que aquilo era só uma lembrança divertida agora.

 _–_ Como assim não o conheço direito? O que quer dizer com isso, Sophie?

Nada abalada com a contrariedade do "padrasto", a ruiva suspirou e disse, enquanto recomeçavam a andar:

 _–_ Exatamente o que eu disse, _monsieur_ Milo. – o tratamento que antes ela usava por respeito ao cavaleiro, agora só vinha quando queria provocá-lo. _–_ Existe uma expressão na França para falar de alguém que esteja apaixonado por outra pessoa. E, sabe, é a descrição perfeita do que o _papa_ sente por você.

Sentindo-se satisfeito pelo lembrete de que Camus sentia algo por ele, o escorpiano suavizou a expressão e perguntou:

 _–_ E essa expressão seria...?

Sorrindo ao pensar como era fácil de driblar o incrível cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião, ela respondeu:

 _–_ _Tombé d'amour_. _Mon papa est tombé d'amour pour toi_ , Milo. Compreende ou continua com preguiça de fazer aulas de francês? – ela riu.

 _–_ Continuo com preguiça, mas entendi muito bem. – ele sorriu. – Mas por que esse comentário repentinamente? Não está querendo insinuar que...

 _–_ Que você esteja morrendo de ciúmes dele antes mesmo de saber o que o cavaleiro de Libra quis dizer? _Oui_ , estou sim.

 _–_ Quer saber de uma coisa, _mademoiselle_ Sophie? – disse ele, com uma pronúncia sofrível. – Preferia quando você estava apaixonada por mim e me tratava com mais respeito. Afinal, como um cavaleiro do meu porte, mereço toda a consideração que uma jovem como você é capaz de dedicar.

Ela riu descontraidamente.

 _–_ Não preferia, não! Vou pedir ao _papa_ para congelar essa sua língua que profere mentiras. – Sophie riu ainda mais da expressão de incredulidade dele. – Mas enfim, seja lá o que estiver distraindo nosso amado Camus de Aquário, certamente não será algo capaz de roubar sua atenção, _d'accord_?

 _–_ _Nosso_ amado Camus... – resmungou.

Ela pulou na frente dele e sorriu.

 _–_ Ânimo, _monsieur le Scorpion_! Já estamos chegando na saída do templo de Touro, veja.

 _–_ Alguém já está se sentindo em casa, hein? Terei uma conversinha com o Camus sobre isso...

Os dois seguiram para a saída da casa de Aldebaran entre risos e provocações. De fato, muita coisa mudara nos últimos dois anos.

oOo

 _–_ Eu confesso que estou bastante surpreso. O Milo quase entrou em uma batalha dos mil dias com o Camus da última vez de tanto que não se aguentava de ciúmes da menina. _–_ disse Aiolia, dando um gole na lata de cerveja e olhando atentamente para a jogada de Shion.

 _–_ Está aprendendo esse exagero com seu irmão, hein, Aiolia? – Aldebaran riu. – Lembro que quando voltei para o Santuário naquela vez, as coisas já estavam em paz.

Máscara da Morte fez sua jogada, depois de praguejar por ter tido de comprar umas cinco cartas.

 _–_ O Dite me contou que bancou a deusa do amor para ajudar na situação daquela última vez. – disse, falhando em disfarçar o interesse de participar da conversa.

Todos riram da forma que o canceriano se referiu ao próprio namorado. Ele queria manter a fama de cruel, mas não era segredo para ninguém a profundidade com que Peixes envolvera o cavaleiro.

 _–_ O que eu sei, além do fato de que ganharei mais uma partida, é claro... – disse Dohko, piscando para um enfurecido Shion. – É que depois da vinda da moça para o Santuário naquela época, o Camus resolveu incluir o Milo em suas viagens para a França para visitá-la.

 _–_ E assim os dois iniciaram a missão de terem a primeira família homoafetiva do Santuário. Os tempos mudam! Hahaha – Aldebaran comentou alegremente, dando uma última golada em sua lata de cerveja e esmagando-a sem cerimônia.

Os cinco cavaleiros voltaram a se concentrar no jogo, pois chegavam a um momento crucial novamente. Dohko perdera a vantagem do Uno, mas Shion e Aiolia tinham poucas cartas na mão. Latas, garrafas e cigarros jaziam no chão, próximos a eles. Que dádiva que Atena não estava no Santuário!

oOo

Eles caminhavam já há algum tempo pela Casa de Gêmeos, entretidos em uma conversa sobre os cavaleiros que estavam reunidos na Casa de Áries, quando Sophie disse:

– Devo estar cansada da viagem... Parece que estamos andando faz horas no templo dos _messieurs les Gémeaux_.

Na verdade, fazia pelo menos quinze minutos. Então, como se para responder à observação da moça, ao darem mais um passo Milo e ela se depararam com um dos geminianos, que por algum motivo vestia a armadura de ouro.

– Kanon, você não tem mais o que fazer?! _–_ Milo exclamou para o ser imóvel à sua frente.

Metade de um minuto se passou, em silêncio. Milo então deu um tapa na própria testa, expressando que acabara de se lembrar de algo.

– Claro, Milo de Escorpião, seu imbecil. _–_ disse para si mesmo.

Sem entender nada, Sophie apenas o encarou de modo indagador.

– Me desculpe, Sophie. Estava distraído pensando na jogatina em Áries e esqueci completamente _disso_. _–_ declarou, apontando para o cavaleiro à frente.

"Distraído pensando de novo na distração do _papa_ , isso sim.", pensou a ruiva.

– E o que é _isso_?

– O sistema de segurança da Casa de Gêmeos. O Saga e o Kanon estão viajando, e como quem usa, cuida, deixaram essa proteção aí caso algum louco queira dominar o Santuário, derrote os colegas de Áries e o Aldebaran etc.

Confusa diante de tantas informações, Sophie apenas fez com a cabeça que entendia, ainda que não entendesse muito bem.

– Bem, não se assuste com o que verá. Terei de usar meu cosmo para liberar nossa passagem.

Aproximando-se da armadura de ouro, Milo começou a elevar o cosmo. Um brilho dourado circundava o cavaleiro. Sophie permaneceu estática, observando sem conseguir crer nos próprios olhos. Quando o escorpiano estava a um passo da armadura, esta ergueu os braços, também emitindo uma luz amarelada e brilhante ao seu redor. A armadura ficou com as palmas das mãos abertas para frente, como se fizessem um sinal de "pare". Milo estendeu as próprias mãos da mesma forma e encostou-as às de Gêmeos. Sem que um rosto pudesse ser visto na abertura do elmo de dupla face, uma voz ressoou no templo.

– Você está tentando atravessar a casa de Gêmeos, habitada pelos cavaleiros mais divinos do Santuário. Para prosseguir, informe a senha.

Sophie quase deu um salto para trás ao ouvir as palavras ecoarem nas enormes paredes e pilares. Ela não sabia dizer a qual dos geminianos a voz que acabara de romper com o silêncio pertencia. Ainda notava com total perplexidade que uma unha parecera brotar no dedo de Milo, cintilando num vermelho que nem ela usaria como esmalte.

Milo, decidido a não se rebaixar diante da filha de seu amado Camus, informou a senha em um murmúrio:

– Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos são os mais poderosos e gostosos do Santuário.

Um som que lembrava o de um trovão foi emitido pela armadura, seguido de uma risada sarcástica.

– Resposta errada. Como além de poderosos, somos generosos, você tem mais duas tentativas antes de decidirmos o que faremos com seu corpinho.

Milo retesou. Aquele Kanon só tinha ideias mirabolantes e Saga, em vez de segurar a onda do irmão, patrocinava os absurdos.

"E depois as pessoas se questionam por que o Saga tentou dominar o Santuário. Pfft.", pensou, irritado.

Respirando fundo para não meter umas agulhadas escarlates na armadura _–_ às vezes, aprender algumas técnicas de meditação com o Shaka valia a pena _–_ , o cavaleiro tentou pela segunda vez, ajustando o que achava estar errado na senha:

– Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos são os mais gostosos e poderosos do Santuário.

De novo, o trovão e a risada, agora com mais força. Sophie estremeceu e reparou, chocada, que o brilho em torno do cavaleiro de Escorpião aumentara.

– Hm, parece que alguém não está com sorte hoje, hein, Saga?

A voz que saía do elmo parecia uma gravação feita em computador. Uma segunda voz, bem parecida com a primeira, ecoou:

– Última tentativa. Certifique-se de acertar ou você dará um passeio por outra dimensão. _–_ uma risada quase maligna retumbou pelo templo.

"Com que humor o Saga estava quando ajudou o Kanon a preparar esse negócio?", indagou-se Milo, já imaginando que a personalidade má de Saga não tivesse desaparecido como diziam as lendas.

Nada disposto a receber um golpe _delivery_ de cavaleiros que naquele momento estavam se divertindo bem longe dali, em um cruzeiro de uma das empresas de Julian Solo, Escorpião repassou mentalmente as instruções sobre como desativar o sistema de segurança do terceiro templo.

Só podia ser aquilo, certo? O problema não era a senha, era como proferi-la.

Muito indignado e com o cosmo elevadíssimo, ele encheu os pulmões e exclamou:

– Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos são os mais poderosos e gostosos do Santuário.

Desta vez, um som de aplausos foi emitido pela armadura. Balançando a cabeça, Milo esperou.

– Vamos economizar um _voucher_ de Outra Dimensão, maninho. – veio a voz automatizada de Kanon. – Parabéns, visitante. Você pode seguir adiante.

Silêncio e então um tilintar seguido enquanto a armadura se desmontava e remontava em uma figura estranha com dois pares de braços dobrados cujas mãos apontavam para o alto. A saída do templo de Gêmeos surgiu diante deles.

Sophie seguiu Milo para fora da terceira casa, em passos vacilantes. Quando a luz do sol voltou a banhá-la, ela disparou a rir.

– E você ainda acha graça?

Ela tremia enquanto tentava se recompor.

– Por alguns instantes eu morri de medo. Mas, _mon Dieu_ , esses gêmeos são os seres mais criativos do Santuário! Será que eles retornam antes de eu partir?

Milo deu de ombros.

– Acho que você já se esqueceu de como são as coisas por aqui...

oOo

Ele apoiou a bandeja no chão e sentou-se sobre a almofada, de frente para o visitante. Resignado, serviu o chai para ambos, enquanto o outro o fitava com um sorriso.

– Shakinha, Shakinha... Confesse, seu chá da tarde nunca é o mesmo sem a minha ilustre presença.

Fez uma rosa vermelha e deitou-a sobre a bandeja, ao lado do bule.

– Viu? Eu deixo as coisas mais belas por aqui.

Com os olhos fechados e uma sobrancelha levantada que denotava impaciência, Shaka bebeu um gole do chá antes de responder.

– Dite, eu já desisti de argumentar contra suas visitas há muito tempo. É um dos infernos deste Santuário que estou disposto a enfrentar. _–_ suspirou. _–_ Em contrapartida, umas duas semanas antes da viagem dos gêmeos, o Kanon estava fazendo mais um daqueles experimentos e quase destruiu um dos pilares do meu templo! Esse é um dos infernos deste Santuário que não pretendo tolerar mais.

Afrodite riu.

– A Atena estará de volta em breve. Fale com ela, oras. Você sabe que aquele espertinho do Kanon faz o que a deusa pedir para não perder a mordomia de ser aceito aqui.

"Como se aquela mosca morta da Saori resolvesse muita coisa nesse lugar.", pensou o cavaleiro de Virgem, inconformado.

– Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, Shaka. É verdade que nosso amigo Escorpião quem foi buscar a Sophie no aeroporto?

– É verdade, sim. _–_ respondeu uma terceira voz, que vinha da entrada do templo.

Shaka e Afrodite olharam em direção à voz. Milo e Sophie adentravam a sexta casa.

– Não morre mais, Milo! _–_ disse o pisciano, sorrindo.

– E por pouco não pego vocês falando mal de mim, né?

– Claro que não, tolinho.

Afrodite, na velocidade da luz, fez uma rosa azul clara e a atirou em direção à face de Escorpião. Milo piscou, por reflexo, apenas para notar que a flor se encaixara perfeitamente acima de sua orelha esquerda, como se decorasse os cabelos que cascateavam ombros abaixo.

Sophie, Shaka e Afrodite riram da expressão do escorpiano. Sem reação, ele permaneceu com a rosa presa nos cabelos.

Shaka passou a encher as duas xícaras vazias que trouxera na bandeja, já aguardando os visitantes. Milo, ao notar o gesto, deixou a mala que carregava em um canto e sentou-se em uma das almofadas. Um _pit_ _stop_ antes de prosseguirem pelas quatro casas restantes era bem-vindo, pois Sophie certamente não tinha o mesmo ritmo que ele. A vontade dele, na verdade, era disparar até Aquário para saber o que significava aquilo que Dohko havia sugerido.

Sophie, antes de acompanhá-lo, correu para um abraço em Afrodite, que havia levantado para cumprimentá-la.

– Dite! Que saudades!

– Que bom ter minha amiga de passeios e compras por Atenas de volta! _–_ ele retribuiu, entregando uma rosa amarela para ela. _–_ Sente-se, prove o maravilhoso chai do Shakinha e nos conte tudo sobre a viagem!

Ainda que estivesse esperando a passagem de Milo e Sophie por seu templo, Shaka balançou a cabeça em reprovação ao jeito abusado de Afrodite, que estava se sentindo em casa, pelo visto.

Sophie deixou a mochila no chão, próxima a uma almofada, e foi até o anfitrião, hesitando um pouco antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou vendo tudo mesmo de olhos fechados. Eles estavam abertos da última vez por um descuido.

Corando, a moça sorriu e voltou até a almofada destinada a ela, sentando-se ao lado de Milo e de frente para o cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Seja bem-vinda novamente e sirva-se. _–_ disse Shaka, mais simpático e com um meio sorriso. _–_ Melhor repor as energias, pois vocês ainda têm um bom caminho pela frente. Por que não recorreu à telecinese do Grande Mestre, Milo?

– Por que não implorou pela telecinese dele, você quer dizer, né? Eu pediria para o Mu se ele estivesse no Santuário, mas ouvir discursos sobre o mau uso das nossas técnicas e a inferioridade do meu poder eu passo.

– A propósito, o _monsieur_ Mu está viajando também? – perguntou Sophie, direcionando a questão a Shaka.

Um breve silêncio, quase imperceptível, se instalou enquanto Afrodite e Milo se entreolhavam de forma estranha.

– Ele está em Jamiel, que é a região de origem dele. _–_ respondeu Shaka, sem se abalar.

– Escapando da tirania do mestre dele, coitado. _–_ completou Afrodite.

– Apesar do meu respeito pelo Shion, devo admitir que o Mu está coberto de razão. Vocês devem concordar comigo. _–_ sem pressa, o virginiano bebericou seu chai. _–_ Qualquer um ficaria insano com as idas e vindas do mestre ao templo e pelo estresse das brigas dele com o Mestre Ancião.

– Deixa o Aiolia te ouvir defendendo-o. _–_ comentou Milo, se servindo de mais uma dose da bebida quente.

– O Aiolia são outros quinhentos. Ele sabe que se não tivesse me tirado do meu centro de calma e compaixão, eu jamais teria tido espaço para estreitar laços com o Mu. Além disso, os acontecimentos não mudam nossa amizade. E é por isso que eu digo: Como tolerar ser praticamente escravo do Grande Mestre? Eu respeito nosso dever com Atena e respeito o mestre também, mas tudo nos seus devidos limites.

– Eu acho que surtaria se estivesse no lugar do Mu também. _–_ disse Afrodite, pensativo. _–_ Minha experiência quando viemos ao Santuário como espectros de Hades me mostrou que o Shion pode ser bem... Autoritário.

Sophie ouvia a conversa com admiração. Por mais que Camus fosse também um cavaleiro de ouro e ela soubesse um pouco sobre as batalhas e rotinas vividas pelos servidores de Atena, não conseguia não se fascinar e surpreender. Por muito tempo Aquário fora reservado sobre sua vida de cavaleiro. Quando estava com ela na França, era como se fosse um homem como qualquer outro, com uma "profissão" não incomum. Depois da visita anterior dela ao Santuário e das idas de Camus acompanhado de Milo à sua terra natal, a situação havia mudado um pouco. Provavelmente isso se devia ao fato de Milo não economizar palavras para falar sobre a vida de cavaleiro. E, claro, de vários dos dourados terem lhe contado histórias sobre suas lutas épicas.

Curiosa, ela resolveu participar da conversa.

– Me perdoem a impertinência, mas... Não entendi muito bem algo. O Mu não se dá bem com o mestre dele?

– É complicado responder. _–_ disse Shaka. _–_ Ele respeita e admira muito o mestre, mas, como o Afrodite disse, o Grande Mestre é um pouco autoritário. Ele tentou facilitar a vida do Mu deixando o templo de Áries para ele e ficando na Casa de Libra.

– Mas sob a condição de o Mu deixar o templo em perfeitas condições. _–_ acrescentou Milo.

– Sim, uma tarefa que é básica para nós, cavaleiros de ouro. A questão é que cada vez que ele e o cavaleiro de Libra brigavam, ele voltava para Áries. E aí começava a avaliar a forma com que o Mu estava cuidando do templo. E geralmente se queixava e ficava mandando o Mu fazer mais coisas.

– Que bom que minha casa é a última. Imaginem se o mestre viesse me mandar fazer outras coisas quando estou cuidando da minha jardinagem? _–_ Afrodite balançou a cabeça.

– É por isso que defendo o Mu. _–_ afirmou Shaka.

– É... Considerando que o Shion e o Dohko vivem tendo DRs... Você tem mesmo razão, Shaka.

Shaka assentiu como se a conclusão de Milo fosse óbvia.

– Falando em DR... _–_ disse Afrodite. _–_ E a situação em Aquário, está bem, Milo?

Sophie olhou para Milo, pensando no que aquilo queria dizer. Será que ele e Camus estavam brigados e ela não sabia? Mas Milo teria dito algo, não?

– Está, claro. Por quê? _–_ perguntou, na defensiva.

– Achei que você fosse se incomodar com os planos do Camus.

– Que planos do Camus?

Sophie e Shaka notaram que Escorpião estava visivelmente irritado.

– Você não sabe dos planos? _–_ perguntou Afrodite, inocente. _–_ Oh... Desculpe. Eu não sabia!

Antes que o pedido de desculpas estivesse finalizado, Milo já estava em pé.

– Vamos, Sophie. Acho que está rolando algum complô neste Santuário e eu descobrirei o que é num instante ou não me chamo Milo!

oOo


End file.
